This proposal requests funding for the Genome Sequencing Conference III, to be held September 22-25, 1991, at the Hyatt Regency Hilton Head, Hilton Head Island, South Carolina. This conference is the third of it's type and the only scientific conference devoted solely to work in genomic sequencing. Our purpose is to bring together key researchers in this field. Invited speakers will present their latest research profits and discuss future goals. Discussion periods, informal workshops and breaks will provide time for interaction between attendees. One poster session will be held to allow laboratories to present their ongoing work. A limited number of exhibit booths will be set up to allow suppliers to introduce their technology to the attendees. Afterwards, a summary of the proceedings will be distributed to attendees, as well as published if an appropriate publication expresses interest. This conference has been supported by NIH, the DOE and by corporate contributions. The funding requested in this proposal covers the cost of reimbursing 27 invited domestic speakers for travel, per diem, ground transportation, and registration expenses. We are also requesting a part-time salary for a secretary to process reimbursements and a part-time salary for a conference administrator. There are no "for profit" aspects to this conference. All support from the combined sources goes to funding the conference.